


Undomesticated Unicorns

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [100]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack finds himself staring at a box of cupcakes and he knows there’s a look of disbelief on his face.“This does not look like the cherry pie I requested.”





	Undomesticated Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Unicorn Day’ (9 April). Set during season 4, for no real reason except I like this season.

“We have some good news and some bad news, sir,” Sam says quickly as she steps into the colonel’s house while Daniel and Teal’c are still getting out of her car.

He raises a brow in surprise at her words and watches as she makes her way towards his kitchen. “Carter?”

At the sound of her name leaving his lips, she hesitates and turns to face him – and Jack’s surprise quickly turns to alarm. “What have they done?”

He thinks she tries to warn him really, but then their teammates appear at the front door, so she offers him what he assumes to be a placating smile before she disappears around the corner. He glances to Daniel and Teal’c, but when the archaeologist refuses to meet his eye, he knows it’s _bad_.

“Daniel. Teal’c,” he greets carefully.

They reciprocate in kind and Jack closes the door behind them, following them both into the kitchen were Sam promptly pushes a bottle of beer into his hand.

“OK,” he says. “What’s going on?”

“What makes you think –”

“You’re all acting _weird_ , Daniel,” he interrupts. “Is there some kind of intergalactic threat that I haven’t heard –” He stops abruptly and glances at his three teammates in turn. “You said you were bringing dessert for team night.”

“We have procured dessert as requested, O’Neill,” Teal’c answers, stepping forward and placing a pale pink cardboard box onto the countertop.

Jack lets out a breath he doesn’t realize he’s been holding and feels himself relax slightly. “So, if dessert isn’t the issue then what –”

He does a double take when he sees Sam grimace. “Carter, did I say something?”

“No, sir,” she answers quickly, her eyes wide.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Um, well,” she shifts her weight from foot to foot as she stands at the far side of the kitchen, and Jack abruptly pushes aside the thought that his second-in-command looks hot when she’s flustered.

“Carter?”

“We did pick up dessert as promised, sir.”

“But?”

Silently, she steps forward and pushes the box towards him. Holding her gaze, he lifts the lid of the box and then glances down and frowns.

He’s staring at a box of cupcakes and he knows there’s a look of disbelief on his face.

“This does not look like the cherry pie I requested.”

“Uh, that’s because it isn’t,” Daniel jumps in before he quickly escapes out of the kitchen.

“What happened?”

“Teal’c spotted the cupcakes instead, sir,” Sam offers with a small smile as she too goes to walk by him. “He’s decided that’s what we’re having for dessert.”

“But –”

Any argument Jack has as to why he’s now staring at a dozen cupcakes instead of a pie quickly dissolve at the look his friend throws in his direction. With his fingers still clamped around the box, the colonel spins on his heel and follows the rest of his team into the front room.

He looks at the cupcakes again, then spots the writing on the inside of the lid.

_Unicorn Cupcakes._

“What the hell are unicorn cupcakes?”

**Author's Note:**

> 100 chapters...


End file.
